May and the Set Up
by AllDayCartoonsandAnime
Summary: MayXAsh May is having a wonderful day when Ash finally notices her. But things are not as simple as Ash liking her as she wants it to be. Only Misty knows of a secret about Ash. Filled with inappropriate scenes for young kids.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY : ALL RIGHTS ARE HELD BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK.**

(May's POV)

*May wakes up*

It's such a beautiful day. The sun is shining and it's so peaceful. I can't just sit here though I got to geet ready for school.

*May brushes her teeth, fixes her hair and puts on her clothes*

Thank goodness I wear the same outfit every day. I look so pretty in this. Well I better get going, wouldn't wanna be late again.

*She goes to her garage and gets her bike out, she rides it to school. When she arrives she is still riding her bike and sees Ash*

There's Ash, the boy of my dreams. I can't believe I've been at this school for four months and he hasn't talked to me yet. Oh I wish he would spend some time with me. What I wouldn't give to be in the same room with him alone. What am I thinking I'm only 15 and I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should be worried about my grades and-

*She is interrupted when she hits a textbook that was conveniently placed in the middle of the bike lane. She falls off her bike and scrapes her knee.*

Ow! Fuck that hurt!

"Are you okay?"

*Misty looked up and saw Ash standing over her*

OH MY GOD! It's Ash! Okay this isn't the type of situation to have my first conversation with him but I'll take it! "I'm okay Ash." Oh! I can't believe I said his name! He's never even introduced himself to me before.

"Hey you're May! You're the girl who moved here like months ago. I can't believe I've never introduced myself to you. But it seems like I need no introduction."

"I'm fine just a scraped knee."

"Oh, for a minute there I thought you'd broken something. If you had, I might've needed to carry you to the nurse."

Okay, plan B instead of acting cool and fine act like you're in the worst pain in your life! Think 8th grade dodgeball! "Actually I think I might've sprained my ankle, or ankles."

"Oh, in that case let me give you a piggyback ride."

*Ash picks May up*

I can't believe Ash is carrying me. Calm down May it's just a piggyback ride, it doesn't mean anything even if I wish it does.

"So May I'm sorry I never introduced myself, especially to someone as pretty as you."

Did he call me pretty? It's probably just a compliment, nothing too serious.

"Well here we are the Nurse's Office."

*Ash leaves May in the Nurses office and she gets examined."

Nurse Joy says after examination. "Your ankles are fine and I've patched up your knee but you did come in with an irregularly high heart rate."

"Don't worry about that it was just, I got a little excited because… uh, I was excited to meet you! Yeah that's it!"

"You've seen me before in the school tour during summer."

Damn it why couldn't I come up with a better excuse?

"Anyway you can go to class now."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

*May grabs her backpack and runs to class there she gives the teacher a note given to her by Nurse Joy and goes to her seat. She looks three seats in front of her and one seat to the left of her, Ash's seat.*

I really like him maybe I could talk to him right now! I Mean everyone's done with their work and-

*Bell Rings*

Damn it!

_Three Periods later_

*Bell Rings*

Finally it's lunch. I'm starving.

*May goes to the lunch room and sees Ash at the end of the line. She quickly takes the spot behind him.*

I should probably say something. I mean this is a good chance to talk to him he is right in front of me. Oh god he's turning around. "Hi Ash!"

"Hey May, I thought your ankles were sprained."

"Oh about that, turns out I'm just fine and that it was a false alarm." I Hope he believes that.

"Well, since Brock and Misty aren't here today would you like to sit with me."

Yes! I get to sit with Ash! "I'd like that."

*both sit down at the nearest table.*

"So May where are you from?"

"I'm from a town called Litteroot my family moved here to Palette Town because my Mom thought it would be better for me and my brother, you see we didn't have many friends or family in Littleroot so there wasn't really anything stopping us."

"I can't believe that. You must've had some friends I mean you seem like a really great girl."

Is he trying to make me blush or am I just daydreaming again? "Nope, I didn't have anyone that I was close to."

"That sucks, I can't imagine not having any friends. Don't worry, if you want you and I can be friends."

"Sure." Or more than friends.

*Bell Rings*

"Well you better get to class, how about we meet up after school in front of the school?"

"I would love that!" the chase is on Ash Ketchum, you will be mine!

_After School…_

I see Ash, alright you can do this! You're a lovely girl and he's gonna love ya to death. Hopefully not literally though cause that would be awful.

*Walks up to ash*

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey May! Listen I was thinking we could see a movie together."

Hell Yeah! "Hell yes, I mean I would love to."

"Great, what movie do you wanna see?"

"Anything really."

_At the movie theater._

"Ash what is this movie called again?"

"It's _Black Lies and Red Death 2: Nilt's Revenge _to be honest for a horror movie sequel it has a pretty good plot."

Holy shit! Why did Ash take me to see this? No, don't turn around! Whatever you do don't turn around ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I told you not to turn around. Well I thought it to you my god, does he need to stuff a bat up her ass? I can't believe they let us in to see this movie! Wait I didn't realize that I'm holding Ash's arm. He looks okay with it though so I better just hold on.

_After the movie…_

"That was awesome! Did you see the part where Nilt smashed that guy's face into the mirror and then threw him against the wall and jammed a knife through his eye?!"

"I did see that Ash, although I wish I didn't."

"Wait, did you not have a good time? Were you not entertained!"

"I was entertained and author please no _Gladiator_ refrences."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I know that wasn't the right movie to bring you to. So I'll make it up to you right now."

*Kiss*

He's kissing me. His lips are so soft. It feels like an entire day has gone by but it's only been a second! He's pulled away I should probably say something. "That… really made it up to me."

"I'm glad it does, so why don't you give me your phone number and I'll call you later."

*May writes down her phone number and gives to Ash*

"See you later."

*May walks home.*

I can't believe I kissed Ash, or more like he kissed me. All I could here in my head right now is

"_We are the champions my friend, _

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end!_

_We are the champions! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"_

*iPhone rings*

This must be Ash, "Hello Ash it's your girl so what's on your-,"

"May it's me Misty!"

"How'd you get my phone number?"

"Never mind that I need to warn you about Ash, he has a secret that nobody but me knows about."

What could this be? "What is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY : ALL RIGHTS ARE HELD BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK.**

(May's POV)

What could possibly so bad that it would change my feelings toward Ash. "Misty, what's the bug secret?"

"Ash isn't as well adjusted, happy and nice as you think."

"That's what you wanted tell me? That Ash is a little depressed, I can deal with that, I've gone through depression before, I can help him go through this."

"No May! That's not what it is, Ash has mul-,"

*Hangs up the phone.*

She's just probably jealous I'm with Ash. Well I should probably go to bed now, I can't wait until tomorrow and I get to see Ashy.

_The next morning_

I can't wait to see Ash we had such a great time yesterday. I'm really looking forward to help him with his depression if ya know what I mean… who am I talking to? Actually I'm just thinking to myself. I need to schedule a therapy session.

_At School_

There's Ash! "Hey Ash!" He is so dreamy. He's walking this way.

"Hey May! How's it hangin?"

Huh, I thought he'd pick me up or make out with me.

*Ash starts kissing May*

Well that's more like it. "Shall we go to class?"

"After you my lady."

*They go to bio class.*

Ash is so cute I could just stare at him forev-

"Ms. Maple would you like to answer the question?" The Teacher said.

Oh shit, "What was the question?"

"What is the first stage in Mitosis?"

"That's easy, the first stage is Prophase."

"Wow May you're really smart."

"Thanks Ash!" Ash really does like me, that was like the easiest question ever.

*Bell Rings*

See ya later Ash.

_After School_

Well I have to go home so I guess I should say bye to Ash right now.

"May! You bitch!"

Hey it's Misty, why is she calling me a bitch? "Why are you calling me a bitch?"

"You hung up on me; I was trying to tell you something important about Ash."

"Nothing you can say can change my feelings for him, and what makes you think you know everything about Ash?"

"I dated him before you did! I've known him longer. I know more about him than you do! But you know what, if you don't want my help, Fine!"

"Listen I'm really sorry for hanging up on you and I apologize for what I just said. You and Ash seem really close, probably closer than Ash and I will ever be."

"Don't say that May, Ash really likes you and talks about you all the time. I'm sorry I called you a bitch but there is something I need to tell you about Ash."

*A nurse carrying student medical files trips next to them.*

"Oh Nurse Joy you need some help?"

"Yeah, thanks May, I need to get these files back into the Cabinets."

*While helping she stumbles upon Ash's file.*

I shouldn't look inside… Okay maybe just one peek. *Opens File* Let's see here, 146 pounds, 5'7 and he is Aerophobic and has… WAIT! HE'S SCHIZO! HE SEEMS SO NORMAL!

*Nurse Joy swipes the file away from May.*

"That's not for you to read!"

*Nurse Joy leaves*

"Misty, is the thing you were gonna tell me is that Ash is Schizophrenic?"

"Unfortunately yes, he thinks every turtle is blue and shoots water or has a tree growing out of his head and that his mouse has electrical properties, he even thought my Star shaped purse was something called a Staryu."

"Well it still doesn't make a difference I still love him." This won't affect our relationship at all.

_The Next Date!_

I'm glad we went on a walk today, I need some relaxation this was a busy week. "Hey Ash."

"Yes May."

"I'm so glad we could go on this date together, I really-,"

*Ash covers May's mouth*

Ash sure is touchy and straight forward.

"Shhhhh… You see that? It's a Growlithe!"

What the hell is he talking about it's just a stray dog.

"Go Pikachu!"

He brought his pet mouse on our date! What the hell is he thinking?

"Go pokeball."

He just threw a little paper ball colored red on one side.

"Yes I caught it!"

No you didn't it just ran away. "Ash, uh… you do realize that was just a dog and that you didn't-,"

"Oh look it's a Taillow!"

"Ash that's just a bird!"

"Go Pokeball!"

What the fuck, what kind of boy did I fall for? Oh this is just, weird. No worries, maybe he'll grow out of it.

_At May's House_

Okay so we're just watching some TV in my room there isn't a thing here-

"Hey May look Torchics!"

Those are chickens Ash.

"I'm going to the bathroom May."

"Second door on your left down the hall."

_Four minutes later…_

"Hey May you sure have a lot of potions under your sink."

"Those are Windex bottles." Wow this is worse than I thought. "Maybe we should just stop watching TV and just talk a little."

"Or we could do this."

*Ash kisses May on her bed and gets on top of her. She enjoys it as he makes his way down and starts licking her neck.*

"Ash, I didn't know you could be so naughty." I can't believe he's doing this right now it feels so good. I'm getting so excited. Sure he's a little crazy but if he can do stuff like this I really don't mind.

"You're my little Buneary May."

Ok that's it. "Get off of me Ash."

*Pushes Ash off*

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What the hell is a Buneary, why are you throwing paper balls at random Animals, and why do you think my Windex are potions?"

"What are you talking about? You don't know about Pokemon?"

"What the fuck is a pokemon."

"This world is filled with them, they're all over the place and we enslave them to do are bidding."

"Don't you mean Animals?"

"What's an animal?"

"They're called animals Ash and we don't technically enslave them but we do eat them."

"What?"

"You know what? Get out, I can't deal with this right now you're acting extremely crazy."

"But May do you still like me?"

Do I still like Ash? I mean he's crazy a little, but he's so cute. I mean I shouldn't dump him just for this should I?

"I understand May, no one believes me anyway."

"No, Ash I love you, it's just I don't see what you do. I'm sorry for calling you crazy but no one calls them pokemon."

*Pause of Silence*

"You love me May?"

Oh shit! Did I literally just say that to him, okay, think quickly. *Pulls Ash to the front door* "Look at the time! Sorry you can't stay here any longer goodbye and I'll see you tomorrow." *Pushes Ash out the front door*

I told him I loved him, wait something just slipped under the door. It's a note, it says _I love you too_. Oh my god that crazy bastard loves me. I'm crying why am I crying? Maybe I'm just so happy I'm crying. He's still Schizo but he's mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY : ALL RIGHTS ARE HELD BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK.**

(May's POV)

It's been a few days since I've seen Ash at school. Why would he tell me he loves me and not call or show up to school? At least I know he loves me though, I hope he calls soon.

*Phone rings*

Maybe it's Ash! *Picks up the phone* "Hello."

"Hey May it's Misty I was wondering, how you holdin up.?"

"Not too good."

"May there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"What Misty?"

"What I was gonna tell you in the beginning. I wasn't gonna tell you he had Schizophrenia, I was going to tell you he's a player."

"What?"

"He has multiple girlfriends, he's dating Dawn and Iris too."

"What! He wouldn't do that to me!"

"I couldn't date him because he couldn't make up his mind on who he loved. But May, I think he still loves you! I think he might choose you! He said to me a few days ago, _I finally found the girl I wanna be with_."

"He said that?"

"Yes, even though he's crazy, indecisive, and a little player, he's a nice guy under that."

*May hangs up her phone*

He's dating other girls. He loves me but still, I feel betrayed. How does he get so many girls even when he's crazy? I should probably find him.

_At Ash's house_

*Knocks on the door and Ash's mom answers*

"Hey is Ash here?"

"First, I'm Mrs now ."

"Who did you marry?"

*Professor Oak walks into the living room*

"Hey honey, who's at the door?"

"It's just one of Ash's friends."

More than friends, we love each other. "Nevermind, so where is Ash?"

"We had to put him in a psychiatric hospital for awhile, usually his Schizophrenia doesn't affect his life too much unless he's at a pet store. But he came home shouting _I made a decision _over and over again. He didn't tell us what he made a decision about, he just on saying that and I had to call his psychiatrist. He sent some guys over and they took him to get treatment."

He made a decision; I hope his decision is me. "Do you know what hospital he was taken to?"

"Yes, here I'll give you the address, the hospital is called Psychiatric Hope Hospital."

Huh, what a generic name for a hospital, but I guess I should get going. I mean it'll take me all day to get there. Don't worry Ash I'm coming.

_Three Hours Later_

Ok here it is. *May walks through the door and up to the receptionist*

"Hello I'm in a hurry I'm here to visit a patient Ash Ketchum."

"Are you a relative?"

"No I'm his girlfriend and I really need to visit him."

"Sorry family members only."

"Please, I'm really worried about him, I need to see him I love him."

"Alright but don't tell anyone I let you in."

*The receptionist gives her the room number and she finds it.*

It's Ash he looks so peaceful sleeping. I don't want to disturb him he's just lying there. But I just missed him so much. *Sits next to Ash and rubs his cheek* "Ash I love you, I don't care if your Schizo as long as you pick me. I know you're not a player you're just a little confused." *Lays down and puts her head on his chest*

*Ash wakes up*

"May, what are you doing here?"

"Ash! I just wanted to see you. I was worried sick about you."

"I'm fine May, the doctors gave me some pills and they did some tests."

"Tests? Like what?"

"They showed me pictures of animals I didn't really understand why they did that though."

He said animals! He's not crazy, but even if he was I would still love him. Actually he still has Schizophrenia but as long as he takes his medicine he'll be fine. "I love you Ash."

"I love you too May, and… I choose you!"

*Hugs May and starts making out with her.*

This is real! I'm so glad he chose me!

*Ash pulls away* "I'm so sorry May, truth is even after we got together I still dated Dawn and Iris. I'm sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to break their hearts. I'm just a terrible boyfriend."

"You're not a terrible boyfriend, you're kind and you're caring, but you're just a little confused and I'm here to set your mind straight." *Kiss*

"There is nothing that could ruin this moment." Ash said smiling

"What are you doing here!"

*Both Ash and May turn around.*

"Dawn, uh… I can explain!"

"Don't explain Ash, I can see what you've been doing! I knew you were cheating on me with Iris, I was gonna confront you about it and then I see you with this slut!"

"Hey I'm not a slut! Ash loves me he chose me over you!" This bitch thinks Ash is hers.

"Ash tell me that isn't true!"

"No Dawn, it is true, I love May I'm sorry."

"You think you can just apologize and everything will be alright! That might work for her but not for me!"

*Everyone pauses*

"I loved you Ash."

*Ash gets out of bed*

"Dawn wait!"

"Don't touch me!"

*Dawn runs out the door*

Wow, poor Dawn. Wait how did she get past the receptionist? Aw well it's not important right now what matters now is I make sure Ash is okay, " Ash are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't think Dawn is."

Ya think! "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Really!"

"Yeah but not right now, in the next part!"

"What do you mean the ne-,"

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY : ALL RIGHTS ARE HELD BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK.**

A/N: First author note I've written, for those of you expect a happier story from here on out, no luck. Pardon my language but this is when the shit hits the fan.

(Dawn's POV)

That stupid bitch, who does she think she is! What does she have that I don't!

"Hey Dawn wait up!"

Oh, it's her. What does she want? She's already taken the one guy who gave a shit about me.

(Flashback)

"Mommy, am I pretty?"

"Yes you are, why do you even ask."

"Because these boys said I was ugly, and kept poking me."

"Oh, that means he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now don't you worry your pretty little head."

_Seven years later._

"Ok, first day of seventh grade, everything is gonna be ok."

_Later that year_

"Hey Dawn do you wanna go to the dance tomorrow?"

"S-Sure, I would love too."

_At the dance_

"Wow, this dance is amazing! Thank you for taking me here!"

"You're welcome."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

_In the bathroom_

"Dawn you stay away from my brother!"

"I won't I like him and he likes me."

*Punch*

"You better stay away!"

_Next Day_

"What do you mean, you don't like me?

"I just invited you cause I didn't have a date. It wasn't anything serious."

_Two years later_

"Mom please don't cry, please don't cry. Dad will come back eventually."

"I don't want your dad to come back."

_At school_

"What's wrong Dawn?"

"Nothing, it's just that…Ash?"

"Yes Dawn."

"You're the only man in my life and I'm so happy you see me for who I am."

"Dawn as long as I'm here you'll be okay."

(Flashback ends)

What could she possibly want, "What May? You here to rub my face in it."

"No, Dawn I'm sorry that Ash doesn't like you. But there are plenty of other guys at our school you can go out with."

I don't wanna go out with anyone else besides Ash, "I guess,"

"Come on, tomorrow Iris and I will help you find a date. "

"Okay." I really want to snap your neck right about now.

_The next day at school_

"So you see anyone you like?"

"No."

"Come on there has to be someone." Iris said.

"Hey it's not easy, and you were the one who Ash cheated on me with."

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was just meaningless make out sessions. Although one time we did give each other-,"

"I don't wanna here about it."

"Yeah that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

He should be my boyfriend.

"Dawn what about him?" *May points to Paul*

"He's sorta cute."

"Yeah he is." Not nearly as cute as Ash.

"Go introduce yourself." *Pushes Dawn in front of Paul *

"Hey Paul."

"Hey Dawn."

"Uh, I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me."

"Why? I thought you were dating Ash."

Don't remind me. "Ash dumped me."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"So will you go on a date with me?"

"Well, I'm friends with Ash and it's kind of part of the bro code to not date each other's exes, you understand right."

"No."

"I mean would you go out with one of your friends ex-boyfriends?"

"Yes."

"Well it's different for guys. I'm sorry Dawn."

"Don't be. Sorry I asked."

*Dawn walks back up to May and Iris.*

"How did it go?" Both May and Iris said.

"I was rejected, again."

"I'm sorry Dawn. Maybe-,"

"I sick of people saying sorry to me! Everyone stop pitying me! You have no idea what I'm going through right now, you have the guy of my dreams and I have nothing!"

*Dawn storms out of school and gets on her bike. She rides home.*

"Sweetie why are you crying?"

"Oh, Ash broke up with me but I'm sure I'll be alright."

"Do you need my help? I'm always here for you."

"I'm find I just need to go to my room and lay down for a while."

*She walks into her room and faceplants into her bed crying.*

Stupid May, why did Ash choose her over me? It's probably because she has bigger breasts than me! I mean that's all that guys care about, how big your chest is! I mean guys can be-

"Knock Knock"

"Dawn honey, dinner's ready."

"Leave me alone, I just need some time to myself."

"Please Dawn let me in."

"No! Go away!"

*Dawn's mother leaves.*

Who am I kidding? I'm just a scrawny, weak, shy outcast. I'll never have Ash.

*Phone rings*

"Hello."

"Hey Dawn it's May."

"Haven't you caused me enough pain already?"

"Look you're gonna get past this I swear."

Yeah right.

"Listen I just called to tell you tha-,"

"Hey May I've been waiting."

"Ash I'm on the phone don't, Not right now."

"Why not you don't like it when I do this?"

"Stop it Ash, Uh, Dawn I have to go ttyl."

*Phone call ends."

Fucking May! I'll show her. Misty was right if I want Ash I'll have to take him.

_Late that night_

"I'll see you tomorrow Ash."

"Bye, I'll see ya May."

*May on her way home takes an alleyway home. She fears she's being followed, she hears the bushes rustling.*

"Is anyone there?"

*May gets no response and proceeds home. When she turned around again there was Dawn standing right in front of her.*

"Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"You stole him from me. He loved me before you came into the picture."

"Look Dawn! If you really love Ash you'll let him be happy."

"Yes, and he'll be happy with me!" *She pulls out a revolver and shoots three rounds, one hit's May's leg and another hits her in the chest, narrowly missing her heart.*

"Still Alive. You are gonna regret ever getting in between me and Ash!"

*She stares into May's dying eyes and pulls back the hammer, the gun chambers another round, Dawn's hand begins to shake until…"

I can't do this, why have I stooped so low, I almost took the life of one of my friends.

"Hey did you hear gunshots?"

"Yeah man we gotta call the cops."

Shit! I'm sorry May.

*Dawn runs away as the two men run outside and minutes later the cops come.*

"This is Officer Jenny! We need an Ambulance now! There has been a shooting, a young girl has been shot."

"Who did this to you?" One of the men asks.

"D-,Da-,Dawn. She did this, but *pants* she…" May loses consciousness.

To be continued…

What will happen? Will Ash be able to deal with this? Where did Dawn run to? What did she mean Misty told her to take Ash back? Will Brock make an appearance? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY : ALL RIGHTS ARE HELD BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK.**

A/N: This is the next chapter, please review whether you thought the story was good or bad. Some feedback would be appreciated anything is better than nothing. All I ask is that your review is respectful. Thank you and enjoy the story.

(Brock's POV)

I finally get into this story.

*At ashes house*

"Hey Brock you're gonna get schooled!"

"Hey I'm way better at this game than you." Ash thinks he's so cool, fighting games are my specialty!

"Alright we each have a round off each other, now let's see who's the best."

*Brock Wins*

"Hah! I told you that I'd win!" Ash thinks he can beat me he is sorely mistaken.

"Hey at least I have a girlfriend."

Oh he did not just go there. "Come here you little punk! I'm gonna rip your head off!"

"Hey it's not my fault you suck at picking up the ladies."

This little punk, I mean I'm happy for him but he can be such an immature, obnoxious guy. He's still my best friend, and I can't stay mad at the guy.

*Phone rings*

"I'll pick it up." Ash's mother said.

*Ash's mom picks up the phone.*

"Hello… Hey nice to talk to you again… what's wrong… oh I'm sorry… alright I'll tell him."

*Ash's mom hangs up the phone*

"What is it mom?"

"That was May's mother."

"What's seems to be the problem Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Brock, why are you talking like that?"

"I'm just trying to be polite to your mother."

"Anyway, what's wrong mom?"

"Ash, I don't know how to say this but…"

"What is it?"

"May is in the hospital, she's been shot."

"What! I just saw her last night what happened?"

"She got shot on her way back home."

"What! Mom, can you take me to the hospital she's staying at?"

Poor Ash this has to be devastating. "Ash, do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, I could use a friend right about now."

_On the way to the hospital_

I hate to see him like this he's so quiet, he's never quiet. "Ash,"

"Brock, I don't wanna talk."

He looks miserable. "Don't worry Ash I'm sure May will pull through."

"Yeah," He just keeps on staring out that window. "You know Brock, May was the first thing in my life I was sure about and now I could lose her forever."

I didn't know Ash loved May this much.

*They arrived at the hospital and walked through the front door.*

"Hi, my name is Delia Ketchum and I'm here to visit May Maple."

"Oh, May's mother told us you would be coming here with your son."

_At May's room_

"There she is Ash."

*May was lying in a hospital bed in front of them*

"May," *Ash walks towards the bed* "May this is all my fault, I should've never let you walk home that late at night."

I can see the tears streaming down his face because he might lose something he can't replace. Hold on a minute. *Brock leaves*

"What the hell are you putting in this story? Coldplay references, really?"

"Hey get back to the story, it's suppose to be serious."

"If you want it to be serious don't put Coldplay references and don't allow me to talk to you."

"Just get back to the story."

"Fine."

*Walks back into the scene*

This is horrible, who could have done this.

*Officer Jenny walks in*

"What are you guys doing here?"

It's an Officer Jenny! "Hello Officer let me guess you're here to take me away to your slammer." Wow my best friend is grieving and I'm hitting on Officer Jenny, I'm an asshole.

"No, Brock I was just checking on May's condition."

"Officer Jenny, do you have any idea who did this?" Ash's mother asked.

"Yes, before she lost consciousness she said the person who shot her was a person named Dawn, do any of you know her?"

Dawn did this!

"Why Dawn? I was happy, I finally found the girl I love and you had to take her away from me." *Ash storms out of the room.*

"Officer Jenny, the person you're looking for is a girl named "Dawn… what the hell is her last name? Damn it Anime not telling us her full name! Anyway she goes to Pallet High and She's 5'6 and with Blue hair, Dark blue eyes. She has a mother named Johanna."

"Thank you I'll see if I can speak with her mother."

They won't find Dawn at home, but I know where she went, into Viridian Forest, I have to find her.

_In Viridian forest_

"Dawn! Where are you?" where is that girl?

*Brock stumbles upon a pond and there sitting on a rock was Dawn with a gun in her hand.*

"Dawn, what-,"

*Dawn turns around and shoots at a tree next to Brock.*

"Not another move Brock."

"Dawn please listen, you need to turn yourself in. If you run from this you'll only make this harder on yourself."

"I'm not running anymore, there isn't anyone or anywhere for me to go." *Dawn points the gun to her head.*

"Dawn wait! You don't need to do this!" Shit what am I going to do do?

"Goodbye Brock… (faint voice) goodbye Ash." *click*

"Nooo, Dawn!"

*Nothing happened.*

"You're out of bullets Dawn."

*Brock took the gun from her hand and she just looked down and cried.*

"Come on Dawn, it's time to go home."

After that I brought Dawn home. Officer Jenny was there, Dawn was taken in. She confessed her attempted murder and was going to be tried for her crime. Luckily for her, May woke up and she convinced the judge of the trial to pardon Dawn.

_At Dawn's House_

Johanna was happy to see her daughter return home. "I'm so glad that your home."

"Me too mom, thank you May I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

"I forgive you, I certainly didn't help you get over Ash and I apologize for that."

"Dawn, even though we're not going out anymore I still wanna be friends with you. Do you think that's possible?"

"Yes Ash, I think that's possible especially since…"

"Hey guys!"

"Paul! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Dawn."

"That's so sweet!"

"Shut up Ash."

Everyone seemed happy but there was one thing that didn't make sense. "Hey Dawn, that gun you had at the pond in Viridian forest. I didn't know you guys owned a gun."

"I don't, Dawn where did you get that gun?"

"It's Misty's dad's she secretly gave me the combination to her father's safe."

"Why that's just idiotic, it's actually too idiotic."

"She's not an idiot, she's the one who told me Ash said he chose me."

"I never told her that."

"Come to think of it, she told me if I wanted Ash I should've taken him from you May."

"That's weird, she seemed like she was fine with us together."

Things are starting to add up and I think Ash and I are starting to understand this whole situation.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT HOLD ANY RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY : ALL RIGHTS ARE HELD BY NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK.**

A/N: This is the next chapter, please review whether you thought the story was good or bad. Some feedback would be appreciated anything is better than nothing. All I ask is that your review is respectful. Thank you and enjoy the story.

(Ash's POV)

It was a set up. To explain it better here's how the last two weeks were suppose to go down, at least the way Misty wanted it to. Misty, my ex-girlfriend and now my ex-best friend had a plan. She told Dawn the combination to her father's safe so she had access to a gun. She told May that I chose her so she would go find me at the hospital and right after she told Dawn to go to the hospital where I was staying and she said everything about May and I and how if she wanted me she would have to do something about it. After that she waited for her plan to take action. You ask why she did this. If the cops found a dead Dawn with a registered gun to her father it would ruin him and he always favored Misty's sisters over her, it's actually kind of sad. She would also probably have a straight shot with me, I was just a bonus. She expected Dawn wouldn't be able to kill May, she counted on me breaking up with her to keep her safe or May staying in a coma. She knew Dawn would want to commit suicide, Iris wasn't much competition. She didn't expect my love for May was this strong and for her to wake up so soon, she also didn't expect Dawn to run out of bullets before she could kill herself and Brock and I figuring out her whole plan. All that was left was to confront her about this.

_At Misty's House_

*Knock Knock, Misty answers the door*

"Hey Ash I heard that May came out of her coma and that Dawn and Paul are going out now." She seemed nervous and for good reason.

"Misty I know what you were planning."

"Ash, I…"

"Don't speak, you know I could call the cops and have you arrested."

"Ash please don't!"

"I won't call the cops."

"So are we still best friends?"

"Hell no, you planned to have my girlfriends die!" This sounds a lot better in my head, actually saying it makes me feel kinda like a scumbag, or a pimp which actually sounds much better.

"But, Ash-,"

"Save your breath, but I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Who?"

*Gary comes out of nowhere*

"Hey Ash, where's this Misty girl you told me about?"

"She's right here."

"Wow you are a cutie. How about you and I go for walk and get to know each other."

"Well, it couldn't hurt."

Best idea ever! I'm such a good matchmaker. Well, I guess everything is back to normal.

"So wait, are you gonna let that bitch get away for what she almost did to us?"

"May, where did you come from? I thought you were back at your place resting."

"Uhhh… I wasn't stalking you to see what happened to Misty if that's what you think."

She thinks I'm crazy, well I am but still. "Listen, the important thing is that everyone's fine and has a boyfriend or girlfriend (except Brock) and everyone is happy."

"I guess you're right, so do you want to celebrate?"

"Why not?" this is the llife, hot girlfriend, good friends… sorta. Life couldn't get any better.

*Kiss*

So May ended up with Ash and helps him with his Schizophrenia. Everyone eventually forgot about what Misty did after Gary's proposal. Dawn is still with Paul and have decided to take things slow. Ash's mother finally told Ash about her marriage with Professor Oak and his nephew in law, Gary. Brock is still single but went on to be an expert animal breeder he now works to help endangered animal species repopulate. Iris became a wildlife expert and crossed paths with Brock a few times. Everyone eventually graduated from Pallet high and went their separate ways. But the story didn't end there.

_Five years later_

"Hey Ash, why were you so nervous at dinner today?" May said undressing after coming home from a night out.

"Because I was waiting to do this for a long time and tonight I finally do." Ash gets on one knee and opens a small ring case.

"May Maple, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god I don't know what to say other than, yes I will marry you!"

She hugs Ash and kisses him deeply for what seemed like hours. She tries on the ring, it was a finely cut three karat stone.

"It's perfect Ash."

"Only the best for my baby, you know I would never give you some second grade diamond, I needed one that came close to my Diamond. This was the closest one I found."

"You're so sweet and a little bit cheesy, we have to tell everyone."

Calls everyone!

"I'm so happy for you May!"

"Thanks Misty!"

"Can I be the Maid of Honor?"

" Are you literally asking me that Dawn is my Maid of Honor, but you can be a bridesmaid."

"Yeah I expected as much."

Both of them hang up the phone.

"Hey Misty, who was that?"

"It was May, she and Ash are getting married."

"That's great now I could finally live out my dream of being a best man!"

Gary's phone rings

"Hello Ash! I just wanna say that it's an honor to be your-."

"Brock is my best man. Sorry but you were kinda a douche bag to me when we were little. Sorry but you're invited to the wedding anyway. "

Hangs up the phone

"Son of a bitch!"

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, Shout out to Blazetile, LegitEmi, Ultratron562, GrayAngel13, and sid. praveen 22. Thank you guys, until next time, All day watching cartoons and anime!


End file.
